Mi hijo ¿Un Shinigami?
by diegocristo705
Summary: Naruto e Ino son padres. Su vida no podría ser mas perfecta. 2 hijos que los respetan y que les quieren. Pero esperen... la vida tampoco puede ser color de rosa ¿Verdad? —¡¿Me estas diciendo que mi hijo es un Shinigami!—grito Ino a su Cuñado.


**Hola a todos. Este es mi fic #3 y es sobre la pareja Naruino. Comencé con una pregunta simple ¿Cómo sería la vida de un hijo de esta pareja, si el niño o niña poseyera el ojo del Shinigami?**

**Sobra decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen 4 de ellos Fuyuki y Hikary Uzumaki (Hijos de Naruto e Ino), Kimiko Yamanaka (Hermana mayor de Ino) y Ryuzaki Uzumaki (Hermano menor de Naruto)**

**Antes de comenzar hay 3 cosas sobre el ojo del Shinigami que deben saber: **

_*Si el ojo está activo, se ve el nombre y la esperanza de vida de la víctima. _

_*Entre más Chacra se canalice en los ojos, mientras se usa el ojo del Shinigami, todo se verá como si ocurriera en cámara lenta. _

_*El ojo del Shinigami también permite ver cuánto vivirá un niño aunque aún no haya nacido y siga dentro de la madre, además de permitir ver 3 nombres, que serían los adecuados para el bebe._

Naruto se encontraba en la sala de espera, se veía decaído. No era que no deseara ser padre, o que pensara que no podría ser un buen padre. Solo que eran las 3:00am. Tuvo que llamar a Tsunade, cuando estaba llevando a Ino al hospital.

A su lado estaban sus amigos. Los 9 ex novatos: Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru. Sakura estaba ayudando a Tsunade y a Shizune durante el parto de Ino. Y Sasuke había muerto durante la 4 Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

El sueño termino por vencer a Naruto. Pero no parecía estar dormido. Parecía estar meditando, pues sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

—Naruto—dijo Shizune. El rubio poco a poco abrió sus ojos y miro a la que consideraba como su hermana mayor. —Eres padre**—** El rubio asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de pie y siguió a Shizune.

Entro en la habitación del hospital donde estaba Ino, con su hijo que era cubierto por una manta. La rubia le vio entrar y le entrego el recién nacido a su padre. El niño abrió los ojos. Naruto reconoció ese color Carmesí. Solo atinó a decir en voz baja.

— _El ojo del Shinigami_—Ino alcanzo a escucharlo y le pidió que le pasara al bebe. La rubia reconoció el color carmesí característico del ojo del Shinigami. Luego sus ojos se volvieron azules. Un viento frio se coló en la habitación. Y ambos recordaron que era invierno. La rubia sonrió cuando un nombre apareció en su mente.

Los otros entraron en la habitación. Todos se acercaron para ver al bebe.

—Ino, Naruto ¿Ya tienen un nombre para él? — preguntó Ryuzaki (el hermano de Naruto) ambos asintieron.

—Fuyuki, Uzumaki Fuyuki—dijo Ino, abrazando a su primogénito con el calor de una madre. Luego, ya en casa de los Uzumaki, Naruto hablo sobre la condición de Fuyuki.

—Ryuzaki— dijo Naruto. El menor lo miro**—**Te tengo una misión rango F

— ¿Deseas que entrene a Fuyuki para que sepa usar el ojo del Shinigami? —se adelantó Ryuzaki.

—Así es—dijo Ino mirando fríamente a Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki tuvo que aceptar. Sabía que Ino podría hacer diezmar su esperanza de vida. Aun antes de que él alcanzara a verle.

**5 años después**

En el traspatio de la familia Uzumaki. Se encontraban 2 personas: una rubia de ojos azules y su pequeño hijo también rubio y de ojos azules. Ino entrenaba a su hijo en las artes ninja, acorde a la edad de Fuyuki.

—Bueno. Fuyuki-Kun—le dijo su madre. El niño había estado entrenando con ella casi toda la mañana**—**Ahora, debes de escalar ese árbol— le dijo su madre, señalando el gran árbol de manzanas de la casa. El niño se dirigió al árbol —Pero… debes escalarlo sin manos**—** su hijo volteo a mirarla.

—Mamá. Es imposible—le dijo el niño.

—Concentra tu chacra en la planta de tus pies—le dijo su madre mientras lo miraba. El rubio así lo hiso y en aquel instante activo su ojo de Shinigami **—**Ahora camina hacia el árbol **—**el niño comenzó a subir el árbol. Pero no era gracias a su Chacra, sino que era gracias a una misteriosa energía que poseen todos los Shinigami y que su tío Ryuzaki le había enseñado a usar. Pero no deseaba que su madre lo supiera o a lo mejor se decepcionaría de él.

Luego del entrenamiento. Fuyuki fue a su habitación. Escribir una carta a su tío Ryuzaki. Explicándole los sentimientos que habían comenzado a aflorar en su cabeza rubia.

Envió la carta a su tío y luego fue a su habitación.

Comenzó a pensar en todos los Jutsu que su energía de Shinigami le permitían a comparación del Chacra. Se dio cuenta de que podría vencer a varios Jounin de su aldea solo con "La Energía del Shinigami". Estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y fue a la biblioteca. Una biblioteca que su padre había hecho. De muchas cosas: Desde artes marciales, hasta novelas. Tomo un pergamino de Jutsus básicos y comenzó a usarlos y a probar su funcionamiento.

Naruto acababa de llegar de una misión que le había encomendado su padre.

—Hola Ino-chan— saludo el rubio a su esposa, que estaba concentrada en el almuerzo.

— ¡Naru-Kun, al fin llegas mi amor!— le dijo Ino a su esposo mientras lo abrazaba. Ino se sentía muy sola. Naruto había salido desde muy temprano y ni siquiera se había despedido de su hijo. —Fuyuki se nos ha adelantado bastante—le conto la rubia.

—Ino-chan…—Ino interrumpió a su marido sin escucharle.

—Recuerdo que a su edad, aun no podíamos escalar árboles, apenas y sabíamos algunos Jutsus básicos…

— ¡Ino, la comida! — le dijo el rubio, casi se le quema el almuerzo. Naruto tenía que hacer algo... Ino se sentía algo sola en la casa. No era la 1 vez que él había tenido que salir desde madrugada. Y cada que volvía había, el peligro de que el almuerzo se quemara era el mismo. **— **¿Y Fuyuki? —le pregunto.

—En su habitación, hace poco terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy —le dijo la rubia. Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo. Fuyuki lo olio desde su habitación: Costillas de Cerdo. Su almuerzo preferido junto con el Ramen. Perfecto para probar su nuevo Jutsu.

— ¡Jutsu de Tele transportación!**—** exclamo Fuyuki y apareció en el 1° piso de su casa. Más concretamente: En uno de los sillones de la sala y boca abajo.

—Fuyuki— le llamo su padre. El niño se sentó a la mesa y le miro —Piensa en un lugar específico para aparecer usando el Jutsu de Tele transportación. De no ser así. Puedes aparecer en cualquier otro lugar. —El niño asintió y comenzó a comer. Después del almuerzo y de reposar. Naruto dijo: —Vallamos donde el abuelo, y él te enseña a tele transportarte; y si quieren, luego vamos al torneo que se está celebrando en la ciudad— Ino y Fuyuki estuvieron de acuerdo. Y salieron para la casa de Namikaze. Al llegar, Minato tuvo que enseñarle a su nieto como tele transportarse efectivamente y también, que el ojo del Shinigami sería un arma perfecta contra el enemigo.

—Probemos algo Fuyuki—le dijo su abuelo— ¡Clon de Sombra!—miles de clones aparecieron.

— ¡Abuelo estas en la casa! —le grito Fuyuki desde el patio. Todos fueron a la cocina y vieron a Minato sacando Helado.

— ¡Ve con tu nieto en este instante Minato Namikaze! —le ordeno y regaño Kushina. Minato desapareció y ellos 3 lo siguieron.

—Bien hecho Fuyuki**—** dijo su abuelo mientras le entregaba la copa de helado — ¿Cómo supiste que había entrado?

—El ojo del Shinigami me permite ver los nombres de todos ustedes y su esperanza de vida. Tus clones no llevan ninguna de las 2 cosas. Por eso supe que eran falsos— explico Fuyuki. Eso era sorprendente. **—**Otra cosa, si concentro Chacra en mis ojos, activo la visión del Shinigami y entre más Chacra utilice, logro verlo todo en cámara lenta**.**

—Podrías usarlo como si fuera un Sharingan y copiar Jutsus de otros Ninjas, Fuyuki— le dijo su abuela. El rubio asintió.

Luego los 5 salieron para el torneo y en la arena, se encontraban: Kakashi y Azuma.

—Fuyuki. Hijo, mira si puedes copiarle a Kakashi su técnica **Chidory—** le dijo su padre al oído. Fuyuki asintió y activo el ojo del Shinigami y usando Chacra pudo ver las posiciones de manos para usar el Chidory, entre otras técnicas de ambos participantes. De alguna forma, en la mente de Fuyuki era como si todo se organizara de acuerdo a lo que el niño requiriera. De este modo podría entrar en su propia mente y tomar la información que requiriera.

—Y el ganador es: Kakashi Hatake ¿Alguien que desee enfrentarlo? — Fuyuki libero una gran porción de Chacra haciendo que se liberara por todo el Estadio, todos miraron hacia el lugar donde estaban: Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Ino y Fuyuki. El niño salto de la silla y cayó en la arena.

— ¿Listo Kakashi-Sensei? — preguntó Fuyuki. Kakashi saco su libro y asintió. Fuyuki lanzo un par de Kunais que Kakashi esquivo muy fácilmente. Luego se tele transporto usando los Kunais.

—Wow, había olvidado la existencia de esa técnica de tu abuelo— dijo Kakashi.

—Y apenas estoy empezando… **¡Rasengan!** **—** Como si de una orden se tratara, la técnica giratoria apareció en su mano derecha, luego exclamo **— ¡Chidory!** **—** la técnica apareció en su mano izquierda. Kakashi abrió su ojo sorprendido. Junto ambas manos y ambas técnicas en una sola. Esa cosa se veía muy inestable. Le lanzo la gran técnica a Kakashi y le destrozo el chaleco y dejo una marca que parecía un sol con rayos impares en el pecho.

— ¡Mi nieto no está para juegos Kakashi, si no le darás una buena batalla, mejor ríndetele una vez! — dijo Inoichi. Viendo el gran poder de Fuyuki.

— **¡Raikyuu!** **—**Exclamo el niño al momento de lanzar la poderosa técnica, a un paralizado Kakashi. Venciéndolo en el acto. Todos aplaudieron al primogénito de la pareja Uzumaki. Fuyuki volvió a las escaleras con sus padres y se sentó.

— ¿Alguien más? — preguntó Minato. Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban absortos del gran poder del nieto del 4° Hokage.

—Yo—dijo un enmascarado que tenía la bandana de Konoha. Fuyuki miro el nombre que aparecía. Ese nombre estaba en el libro Bingo.

—Bien—dijo Fuyuki poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la arena.

—La Batalla será, hasta que uno de los 2 se rinda o acabe muerto— dijo Minato. Todos se sorprendieron pero nadie dijo nada. La batalla comenzó y Fuyuki le pego en la cara, destruyendo la máscara.

— Uchiha Sasuke— dijo Fuyuki. Todos se habían puesto de pie y habían sacado armas o activado Jutsus cuando el nombre del enmascarado surgió, pero Fuyuki parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, aun así, no era razón alguna para bajar la guardia. **—**Lo mejor será que me ponga serio—dijo mientras corría hacia él con una técnica que nadie podía reconocer: parecía un Rasengan pero hecho de tinta negra. Golpeo al Uchiha en el pecho con la misteriosa técnica y esta, lo mancho por todo el cuerpo. El Uchiha, confiado activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y también activo el Tsukuyomi, intentando enviar al Uzumaki a otra dimensión. Ambos llegaron a la dimensión del Tsukuyomi **—**Nada mal Uchiha. ¡Ojo de Shinigami: Tortura de la esperanza! — El Uchiha sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba. Ryuzaki acababa de llegar al lugar. Y veía la esperanza del Uchiha descender a una gran velocidad. Y la esperanza de Fuyuki aumentar. **—**Está ha sido la decisión de los dioses de la muerte. Espero no te sientas consternado— Varios Anbu llegaron algunos anbu al lugar y sacaron al Uchiha de la arena.

Luego de lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Ryuzaki les contó a Naruto y a los demás, los poderes que traía consigo el ojo del Shinigami.

—Hay 2 diferencias entre un Shinigami y un humano que usa el Death Note ¿Saben acaso porque los Shinigamis escriben nombres en sus Death Notes? Eso es porque obtienen el tiempo restante de sus víctimas; Imaginen que un Shinigami escribiera el nombre de una persona, que en condiciones normales viviría hasta los 60, pero el Shinigami decidiera que viviera hasta los 40. 60 - 40= 20. Esos 20 años, se suman a la esperanza de vida del Shinigami— dijo Ryuzaki.

— ¿Nos estas diciendo acaso que Fuyuki es como una especie de **Shinigami en un cuerpo humano**?**—** Pregunto Inoichi.

—Exacto. Vi a Fuyuki arrebatarle 8 años al Uchiha, cuando cancelo su Tsukuyomi. Esos 8 años ahora se le han sumado a él— dijo Ryuzaki. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación. **—**La 2°es que los Shinigamis podemos saber el nombre y tiempo restante de vida de nuestras víctimas. Esas son las 2 diferencias**.** **—**Todos se quedaron pensando en eso. Naruto e Inoichi se tuvieron que ir por una reunión que se estaba realizando, y tenían que estar allí todos los líderes de los clanes; Mientras tanto el Yondaime, había ordenado una reunión. Pues según se decía, se estaba planeando un golpe de estado por parte del Concejo de Konoha. En aquel instante un pergamino "cayó" del techo. Todos levantaron la mirada, eran Naruto y Fuyuki. El Rubio menor se veía muy feliz por algo. Sus temibles ojos Carmesí miraban a los Consejeros, Señores Feudales y Lideres de Los Clanes, allí reunidos. Nadie decía nada, hasta que Danzo rompió el silencio.

— ¿¡Que haces aquí Mocoso!? **—**le pregunto Danzo.

—He descubierto. Que si miro un Dojutsu por 15 segundos, ese Dojutsu pasara a pertenecerme. —Dijo Fuyuki, sin prestar atención a Danzo—Otra cosa—dijo mientras le lanzaba a su abuelo un pergamino**—**Danzo y sus 5 seguidores, son quienes planean este golpe de estado—Danzo sabía que eso era cierto, ya no le importaba nada, no tenía nada que perder. De tal modo que ataco a Fuyuki con un Katon, el chico estiro la mano y su mano se volvió como la de un Shinigami. El Jutsu fue adsorbido por la mano del niño. Fuyuki cayó en medio de la mesa de juntas. Saco una guadaña y sin un solo parpadeo, arrebato la vida a 5 consejeros fieles a Danzo. **—**Ellos son quienes habían planeado el golpe de estado—Danzo activo un Jutsu: creo una Katana de viento, que era visible por ser gris y con esta ataco a Fuyuki, el niño lo esquivaba con gran facilidad, todos salieron de la sala que se había convertido en un campo de batalla. **—**No te diste cuenta, pero cuando llegue, comencé a arrebatarles a ti y a tus conspiradores, su esperanza de vida. ¡Ríndete Danzo!

— ¡Jamás! —dijo el viejo de forma arrogante. Mientras seguía atacándolo. Fuyuki, guardo su guadaña y saco una Katana de viento y comenzó a luchar contra Danzo, acortando su esperanza de vida a cada segundo.

Al final (Casi al mediodía) Danzo cayó al suelo malherido. Fuyuki desactivo su Jutsu y su abuelo, su padre y él, fueron a casa para almorzar. Mientras transcurría el Almuerzo, Minato conto sobre la conspiración y la muerte de Danzo en manos de Fuyuki.

Nadie decía nada. Fuyuki noto algo. Así que uso una gran cantidad de Chacra en sus ojos, para activar el ojo del Shinigami. Seria hermano mayor. Vio a su hermano o hermana, dentro de su madre y se mostraban solo 2 nombres: **Haku / Hikary.**

Ryuzaki noto que algo andaba mal, así que aplico chacra a su ojo de Shinigami, él también. La sorpresa de ser Tío de nuevo hizo que se atrancara. Fuyuki le pego en la nuca a su tío salvándolo. **—**Ino, estas embarazada de nuevo, estas de 4 meses—le dijo Ryuzaki, completamente pálido pero feliz. La mujer asintió, estaba feliz. Había planeado decírselo a Naruto y a Fuyuki dentro de poco, pero aparentemente, ya Fuyuki lo sabía.

Fuyuki se quedó en silencio, pidió permiso para ir a su habitación. Llego a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama. Cuando despertó, ya era casi de noche. En eso, escucha en la radio, un mensaje de la policía de Konoha. (Controlada por los clanes Yamanaka y Aburame)

—_**Buscamos a un Sospechoso: cabello verde, ojos grises. Pertenece al País del Rayo. Se le vio doblar en la calle 45 y se le perdió todo rastro. Si tiene alguna información o conoce el paradero del sospechoso, comunicarse con la policía—**_ Fuyuki saco un juego de mesa parecido al Ajedrez. Saco un mapa de Konoha y lo puso en la mesa del juego. Uso las fichas como personas. Sus padres podrían pensar que estaba jugando. Pero en realidad, estaba deduciendo el paradero del sospechoso. Luego de mover algunas fichas por el mapa, se dio cuenta de donde estaba el ninja en cuestión. Miro sus fichas y luego miro por la ventana de su habitación quedaba a la calle. Allí estaba el tipo.

—**Jutsu Posesión de Mentes—**exclamo el joven Uzumaki. Tomo control del criminal y lo entrego a la policía. Luego, dejo desmayado al criminal en manos de la policía.

Fuyuki, volvió a su cuerpo y su madre ya estaba llamándolo por 3° vez para que bajara a Cenar.

— ¡Fuyuki Uzumaki! ¡Te he dicho 3 veces, que bajas a cenar! — el niño bajo y ceno. La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Hasta que un viento frio se hiso presente.

Al poco tiempo, en las puertas de Konoha, un criminal que se hacía llamar "El Destajador", quién era un criminal de rango S, comenzó a sembrar el caos en la ciudad, los ninjas de Konoha se hicieron presentes, pocos salieron vivos.

Naruto le hacía frente con gran maestría, cuando ya le parecía que este hombre había llegado muy lejos, libero el Chacra del Kyubi y le enfrento por sus propios medios.

Fuyuki, dejo un Clon de Sombras en su casa, él, llego a la torre del Hokage y desde allí comenzó a formar sellos, un Jutsu muy poderoso.

"_**Es el Jutsu más poderoso del mundo. Si no lo usas con cuidado, podrías destruirlo todo**_" le dijo una voz en su interior, pero casi ni le prestó atención a la voz. Como si de un arco de Chacra se tratara, tomo la flecha, apunto y se la lanzo al "Destajador". La flecha le atravesó y la flecha voló de nuevo hasta la mano de su dueño, el chacra del Destajador era adsorbido poco a poco por la flecha que seguía en manos de Fuyuki, al final el Chacra le inundo dándole mucho más chacra a Fuyuki. El hombre cayó ante los pies de los anbu que habían llegado.

Minato, ordeno que el "Destajador" fuera puesto en cuidados intensivos. El hombre seguía vivo, pero muy herido por la flecha de Chacra que le había lanzado Fuyuki.

Todos deseaban saber cómo había creado Fuyuki esa técnica.

—Lo saque de un libro—dijo Fuyuki. **—**Y lo combine con **"La Tortura de la Esperanza"** del ojo del Shinigami—Eso los sorprendió a todos.

— "_Debo de estar atento la próxima vez que lo utilice_**"** **— **Pensó Kakashi.

Ino estaba en el Hospital, por unos dolores muy fuertes que le vinieron. Tsunade dijo que tendrían que sacar a la bebe y ponerla en cuidados intensivos.

Luego de la operación. La pequeña Hikary tuvo que ser internada. La hermana menor de Fuyuki estuvo en una incubadora por casi 2 meses. Sus padres la visitaban todos los días. Apenas y se acordaban de que Fuyuki existía.

Una tarde, Fuyuki se vistió con ropas que en él no eran comunes, todo para poder pasar desapercibido.

_Salía de su casa, se divertía, entrenaba. Todo por él mismo o con ayuda de algunos Senseis de Konoha. _

Aquella tarde. Se encontró con Gai-Sensei. El niño pensó que pasaría desapercibido para el Huracán de Konoha; cosa que no logro.

—Hola Fuyuki—le saludo Gai amistosamente— ¿Qué haces caminando solo por las calles de Konoha?

—Mis padres están en el hospital visitando a mi hermana Hikary ¿Lo olvida? —Fuyuki noto que algo no andaba bien con Gai-Sensei.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo el hombre. Fuyuki activo el ojo del Shinigami. El nombre decía: **"Kaito Fukushima" **Fuyuki lanzo algunos de los Kunais de tele transportación y se tele transporto, pensando que sería un punto ciego de su enemigo. Pero el Ninja le tomo por el cuello, olvidando que estaban en un lugar público. Fuyuki pensó en activar su ojo del Shinigami. Necesitaba pensar en él para activarlo, así se lo había enseñado su tío Ryuzaki.

"_Solo piénsalo. Solo piensa, cuando deseas ver con ellos"_

Cuando el ojo del Shinigami se activó miro al ninja_._ El ninja sonrió.

—Así que este es el famoso Dojutsu de la muerte—dijo el ninja, quien tomo las manos de Fuyuki —De esta manera no podrás realizar ningún Jutsu—Fuyuki sonrió.

—Kaito Fukushima: Combustión espontánea—dijo Fuyuki, mientras que el ninja de Rayo, se vio envuelto en una llamarada que lo consumió hasta la muerte. Una Kunoichi Anbu vio lo ocurrido.

—Fuyuki-Sama ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le pregunto la Kunoichi.

—Hola Kimiko—dijo Fuyuki mirándola. La joven Capitana de la 3° división Anbu se quitó su máscara dejando que su sobrino viera una cálida sonrisa.

—Había olvidado que gracias a tu ojo del Shinigami; podías ver mi nombre—dijo la rubia mirando a su sobrino —Anda, vamos donde tus padres—le dijo su tía. Ambos desaparecieron. Y reaparecieron ante la vista de Naruto e Ino.

—Hola, Mamá, hola Papá—les saludo Fuyuki. En aquel instante se escuchó entrar a Ryuzaki.

—Oigan, tenemos un problema—dijo Ryuzaki al llegar hasta donde estaban: su hermano, su cuñada, la hermana de Ino y sus Sobrinos. Ryuzaki utilizo un Jutsu; era una conversación de un mal herido Danzo hablando con la Raíz.

"_Quiero a ese mocoso muerto ¿Entienden? ¡Muerto, ese chico frustrara mis planes para asesinar a Minato! A este paso no seré Hokage nunca__**"**_Decía Danzo a sus consejeros.

El Jutsu se desintegro y Fuyuki suspiro

—Sabía, que debí de haber matado a Danzo—dijo Fuyuki, mientras se dirigía a una máquina de comida chatarra. Para luego voltear a mirar a su hermanita.

—**Yo me hare cargo de Danzo—**dijeron Ryuzaki, Fuyuki y Kimiko. Al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Ryuzaki y Kimiko estaban desbordado Chacra por las ansias de asesinar a Danzo. Fuyuki estaba calmado.

A la mañana siguiente, Danzo apareció en un estanque, lejos del Hospital y muerto.

Fuyuki, se encontraba esa mañana, acompañado por su tía Kimiko, ambos estaban apreciando a la hermosa Hikary.

Ino, Naruto y miles de soldados Anbu estaban buscando a Fuyuki. Desapareció cuando ni siquiera había salido el sol. Ino entro a la habitación de su hijo, para decirle que saldrían para visitar a su hermana. La rubia encontró las puertas del armario de su hijo, abiertas de par en par, el niño claramente había salido de la casa y no les había dicho. Al poco tiempo, a Naruto se le ocurrió donde pudo haber ido su hijo.

Llegaron al hospital y allí lo vieron: camisa blanca, Vaqueros azules y unos zapatos blancos. Estaba al lado de su hermana.

Ino miro en los ojos carmesí de su hijo, el instinto de cuidar de su hermana menor. Igual que el de su padre.

La pequeña Hikary, era una niña que le encantaba gastarle bromas, a su hermano mayor. Muy por el contrario de Fuyuki, quien disfrutaba de leer un buen libro y era más o menos calmado. En palabras de su hermana menor.

—Fuyuki —el mayor la volteo a mirar, sin perder las palabras de su libro— ¡Eres tan aburrido!

—A ti te gusta jugar con tus juguetes, a mí me gusta leer. Eso no es ser aburrido Hikary—contesta Fuyuki, quien voltea para seguir con su libro.

— ¡Niños, hora de almorzar! —les llama su madre. Ambos bajan, y padres e hijos almuerzan. Fuyuki se pasa una mano por el cabello y dice.

—Iré a seguir mi lectura—dice mientras se levanta de la mesa.

—Eres aburrido Nee-chan—grita Hikary a su hermano.

Tenían sus días buenos y sus días malos, como todos los hermanos. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo eran. Eran hermanos, eran ninjas. Y él, un simple Shinigami.


End file.
